1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with a multi-level interconnect structure and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of functions in a highly integrated semiconductor chip and with the decrease in the size of the semiconductor chip, not only the distance between adjacent bonding pads formed on the semiconductor chip is getting smaller. However, electrical contacts on an external electronic device, especially, a wiring substrate, and the distance between adjacent electrical contacts, are unable to be as small as the bonding pads on the semiconductor chip. As a consequence, connecting the bonding pads formed on the semiconductor chip to the electrical contacts formed on the external electronic devices through solder bumps becomes very difficult, and short circuit tends to occur, which leads to lower production yield.